Altruista egoísta
by althergebracht
Summary: Te doy mi gratitud con todo mi altruismo y todo mi egoísmo de una sola manera.


_¡Hola! Bueno... no tengo mucho que decir... sólo que esta idea la tenia desde hace mucho tiempo y por cuestiones varias no la pude sacar hasta ahora (¬_¬ y no me gusta ni maíz como quedo!) escribir sobre estos dos... no lo se.. simplemente tienen "algo" que me llena el corazón._

Advertencia: amor de hermanos (?) sutiles spoilers del manga y **tragedia D:**

**"Ao no Exorcist es propiedad de Kazue Kato"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gratitud:<strong> s. f. es el sentimiento que experimenta una persona al estimar un favor o beneficio que alguien le ha concedido._

_**Egoísmo:** s. m. carácter del que subordina el interés ajeno al suyo propio y juzga todas las cosas desde este punto de vista._

_**Altruismo:** s. m. esmero y complacencia en el bien ajeno, aun a costa del propio._

_Tres palabras, tres conceptos... y es interesante lo ligados que están uno al otro al simplemente cambiar el punto de vista._

Pese al caos, a la destrucción, a los gritos, a la lluvia, a la oscuridad de la noche... pese a todo ese infierno...

Para ellos, todo era silencio.

El tan frío y mortal silencio...

Congelados en sus posiciones, fundidos como una sola pieza, sus cuerpos encajando a la perfección donde el menor de los dos, situado sobre las caderas del mayor tendido en ese sangriento suelo, ejerciendo una innecesaria presión contra él para que no se mueva... a sabiendas de que el mayor le superaba en fuerza pero al parecer su estado no lo demostraba... o simplemente no quiera moverse...

La lluvia cae sobre ellos con su mudo llanto... tratando de borrar todo lo rojo que los contamina...

En esa tierra que normalmente se caracterizaba por su calma, por ser _"tierra santa"._

Pero las cosas se salieron de control... otra vez... y con peores consecuencias.

Su mirada siempre de un vivo azul se marchitaba llenándose de un profundo vacío... conectándose a duras penas con esos ojos de un verde irónicamente desesperanzado.

Envueltos por esas llamas que no queman y que la lluvia no es capaz de apagar.

Con los fríos labios de metal contra esa frente y la mano que sostiene el arma totalmente vacilante a dar el "tiro de gracia" que daría fin a todo el infierno.

¡Mentira!

Eso era una vil y sucia mentira y lo sabe ¡Lo sabe muy bien!

El infierno tal vez termine para la _"gente_" pero... mucho menos para ellos.

Él no quería... simplemente no quería...

_¡Mierda!_ ¿En que maldito momento se volvió tan egoísta?.

_"Es raro que digas "mierda" Yukio, debes estar muy molesto ¿no?"_ no.. ¿Por que la voz del padre Fujimoto acudía a su cabeza en ese momento?.

Su respiración era cada vez mas profunda y el sudor mezclado con lluvia relavaba por su rostro.

La profunda herida en su costado izquierdo sangraba copiosamente como un manantial pero eso no se comparaba a como su corazón se desgarraba por dentro.

Y Rin sin moverse simplemente lo contemplaba como quien observa como la pintura se seca en la pared.

Y sonrió.

Su _lindo_ rostro manchado con la sangre de su hermano, con la cola agitándose cual látigo y con esa mirada vacía fija contra la desesperada de Yukio.

Y sonrió... una sonrisa torcida... sarcástica... hueca...

Cruel.

—Tú...

—¡No te atrevas a hablar!—gritó al instante el Okumura menor desgarrándose la garganta y desfigurándose el rostro como la primera vez que se enfrentaron el uno contra el otro —¡No quiero escucharte!— hizo una mueca de dolor llevándose la mano libre al corte en su costado, su mirada se nublaba por momentos y el aire le faltaba —No quiero... que lo último que recuerde de mi hermano sea... esto.. que esta sea tu cara— confesó con la voz baja en un suspiro derrotado y lleno de dolor.

Rin sintió como la realidad le abofeteaba y le apuñalaba con filosas dagas el corazón... su mirada vacía volvía a llenarse.. pero se llenaba de sorpresa, de espanto... de terror.

_"Yukio.. ¿Acaso tu estas?..."_

Si embargo esa vil sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios bajo ningún aspecto, como si estuviera complacida por lo que el exorcista planeaba hacer.

Esos dos aspectos se debatían.

—¿Estas seguro que esto esta bien? ¿Podrás soportar cargan la muerte de la persona mas importante que tienes?— la boca del demonio susurró con veneno y los ojos del humano empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

—¿Quien dijo que viviré para soportar algo como eso?— su voz se tornó pesada con la luz reflejándose en sus gafas rotas — Mi deber es proteger a mi hermano y si muero con él podre seguir protegiéndolo en el otro mundo, asegurándome de que no terminara en el infierno— desenfundó la otra pistola y con firmeza la colocó a un lado de su cabeza dispuesto a eliminarse —¡Seré _egoísta_ hermano! ¡Te mostrare mi gratitud con mi egoísmo!

La sonrisa se esfumó al instante, el demonio se había quedado sin palabras...

—¡No lo hagas!— fue el grito de Rin llorando a lagrima viva —¡Sólo matame de una vez para que esto termine! Para que te deje en paz.. para que deje de ser una molestia para todos —se estaba desquebrajando, su fortaleza estaba por los suelos, demostrando lo humano, lo vulnerable que en verdad era —¡Para que vivas como alguien normal y para que nadie mas me tema!.

Se miraron a los ojos y a Rin se le escapaba el alma al ver la dulce sonrisa que su gemelo le regalaba... llena de ternura... llena del amor que solo un hermano te puede dar... con todo su corazón.

—Tu eres siempre tan _considerado_ hermano... —susurró suavemente en un arrullo antes de ir a dormir — ser tan _altruista_ sólo te hace ser _egoísta_ y sabes.. — las lagrimas caían lentamente sin dejar de sonreír —yo soy tan egoísta como tu.

_"Por que te quiero, por que no quiero dejarte ir y menos así... si te tienes que ir, iré contigo... no te dejare solo"_

Silencio... y el eco de un doble disparo se dejó ir tan simple, tan claro...

_"Siempre has sido así, tan amable a tu manera, pese a ser torpe y descuidado has hecho tanto por todos con el sentimiento mas noble y altruista sin embargo, a pesar de no querer demostrar esa cara débil y dolida que ocultas de forma tan recelosa es cuando nos damos cuenta que tus buenas intenciones son para ocultar aquello que te duele en tu alma tan intensamente... y no nos dejas... no nos dejas ayudarte completamente... no me dejas ayudarte y eso te vuelve tan egoísta."_

Y todo se volvió oscuro.. oscuro por siempre.

_"Y doy gracias de que seas mi hermano y que mediante mis propio egoísmo estaré a tu lado por siempre"_

**Te doy mi gratitud con todo mi altruismo y todo mi egoísmo de una sola manera.**

**owari**

* * *

><p><em>Que <strong>FAIL<strong> D: no me gusta.. quedo corto ¬_¬ ademas tengo el presentimiento de que no se interpreta lo que quiero decir y lo que pasa... y soy una bastarda! Mate a los dos! D,: *llora bajo su cama * (?)_

_TT wTT me da cositas ver las tiras en pixiv... mucha gente imaginó lo mismo que yo.. espero que Kato-sensei no lo haga D: oh.. en mi perfil hay una poll (?) o.o si pueden pasar a votar sería de mucha ayuda :3_

_si.. alguien lloró o se le encogió el corazón, me hará feliz saberlo :B (?)_

_Gracias por leer_

**"Por cada review que dejas, Rin te cocinara el desayuno todos los días por un mes" (?)**


End file.
